opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The 'End' of the Mugen Pirates
Mugen is sitting on a chair on the beach, almost ready to sleep. He's wearing just his jeans, and he's trying to get dry before the night comes, cause even though he's a devil fruit user, he enjoys taking a swim in the shallow part of the beach... Crow is playing with some Scrap metal Yusei made for him,cause he had an idea for an engine all day, and wanted to test it out...Even though we've never seen it before, growing up in the Scrap Graveyard Island of a very big kingdom, the three childhood friends Mugen, Yusei and Crow had to knwo everythign about using and building with scrap metal to survive...It's not second nature to them,really. We see Stohos, the sniper cleaning his golden tri-revolver, a very unorthodoxly- shaped weapon when you look at it... We finally see Ihos playing on his acoustic guitar some relaxing tunes for the crew to kick back after the party, and Stilo is cleaning some dishes, being the cook after all. Mugen: Oi, you bastard Yusei, would you be as kind as to shut the hell up? Yusei *Calm look* I didn't say anything. You're simply too drunk that even my moving gives you a headache. Mugen: Then is that why i'm hearing that big buzz on my ears? Crow immidetly stands up, shocked, and looks at the others. Crow: No! It's your Haki! Something's coming! Right as the young man warns his crew about it, several hundred bombs appear above the beach. Mugen: We've been found out. Mugen stands up calmly, and from his annoyed state, he goes into a fully battle ready man. The explosions are going to a pain to listen to with his headache... With just one swing of his arm, everything is solved. Using his own fruit, the Mugen Mugen to Mi, the infinite spawner, he simply creates as many blades as needed to cut the bombs, and then quickly a net, in which he gather all the half- bombs, and he lets themn explode in it, making the orange sky light up, like some beautifull fireworks. Yusei turns around, only to see the man he least expected to face. Yusei: You did this? You could have tested us elsehow you know. We see Magnus underneath a tree...Grinning. Magnus? : Yo , Mugen, Yo everyone. How are you doing? I see the party went well huh? Stilo is the first that approaches him, witha friendly tone. As we see the whole picture, Stilo is the closer to Magnus, around 3 meters distance, then we have Crow, Ihos and Stohos around the fire, 4 meters to Magnus' right, and Yusei with Mugen all the way across the beach, facing the man. Stilo: Yeah, it was nice, we're simply relaxing after all the training we're doing to get stronger...It was pretty hardcore back then, during the Shir war, so we figured... Before he can finish his sentenance, Magnus unseatehs his sword, and slasehs Stilo very quickly, pushing him away. Some blood splatters, but nothing major. Everyone is shocked at the action, and immidetly shouts either at Stilo or "Magnus''.'' Mugen: Who are you, you bastard? Magnus?: Oh? I am Magnus.Well, since you knwo it either way, for you all it's Jason L. Magnus. The same man you met at that huge island, that cut that giant mechanical lizard down, almost to molecule level. Yeah, you never told anyone, and neither have i. Or is it he? *"Magnus" seems sceptical whether he should refer to the real Magnus as "he", or speak in first person. * Oh well. Mugen snaps his fingers, and four blades spawn around Magnus' neck. Yusei: Wear off the illusion. I can sense that you're playing with my vision. Owari: So be it. Owari, posing as Magnus, simply snaps his finger, and his shirt becomes white instead of black. Crow: Now the rest of it... Owari: *His voice becomes the usual, higher pitch voice that resembles Magnus', but isn't quite like his * This IS all, you know. Mugen: What's the meaning of this? *He makes a katana blade and grabs it with his right hand, and then points it at Owari* Who are you? Owari: Hmmm... Ok. I'll Just explain. It's gonna be the last thing you'll ever hear anyways. With those words, every person in the crew gets some chills, and the feel some emptyness isnide their stomachs..It's like the feeling of facing a huge wall, unable to pass around it or climb it... Owari Yours trully, Magnus, once fullfilled his first dream,to cure his amnesia and defeat the original Magnus, who turned out to be his father. To get to the final stage though ,the island itself, Gnothi Safton posed one final test for him ,in the form of a simple man. The man was born right there, on the huge temple of that island. He was, in essence, Magnus, but will every dark emotion being dominant, instead of Jason's bright ones. That was when I was born Stohos stand up, and points his revolver at Owari. He whispers, Emtpy White. and he then looks at Owari with a powerfull gaze. Stohos: So, what you are...Is Magnus' dark side materialised. But you are him? Owari: Yup! Aaaand, her'es the proof, -he says with a very light tone- The villain lifts his hand, and lights his onw black and purple Pantheon flame, making all doubt go away. Mugen: So you're saying...that along with his body, personality, and brain...you have all of his powers and skills? Owari, instead of answering, simply sighs. In an instant, the tree on which he was leaning on a moment ago is cut into so many pieces, it's really impossible to put it back together... And then Owari draws his other sword from it's seath. Yusei: And then, what brings you here? Owari: oh, the usual. Some chatting, some overthrowing the original me, and becoming the "true Magnus'' .some massacaring the Mugen Pirates... With those words. it's clear to everyone. They must fight the man they were loyal to ever since they fought him around a year ago...And if he really wants it, they're gonna die at his hands, no doubt about it. Mugen: Nothng can be done then. Prepare men. I hope you enjoyed this party...It was the last that we will have on this Earth... Try to at least weaken him...So that he can be defeated. With one shout, the fight between the man and the crew starts. Category:Blog posts